Betrayal Reunion
by John Hu
Summary: A Meeting that was based upon a Betrayed feeling and emotion With Hachiman now new position and status is he willing to forgive or hate. (INSPIRED BY OUR WEDDING ANNIVERSARY IS WRONG)
1. Chapter 1

This is a Oregairu Fanfic All rights and credits go to the original author this is just purely my version of how the story will end and go.

It has been 10 years since Hachiman had seen this name appear in his email Yukinoshita Haruno. To him this name was nothing but trouble. She was the type of person who can manipulate everyone and everything on her palms without you realizing. Nonetheless he checked the email and a invitation was there. Hachiman looked at it and couldn't believe what he saw, it was a invitation to his old crush's 12 year marriage anniversary. And it said that she will be there too. He thought he forgot them and got over it after what happened a betrayal that could never be healed or forgotten. He thought he could and he did but just as he was going to reply to Haruno email and invitation and decline it knowing he doesn't want to go through the same pain again his beloved wife and most important person Hikigaya Miura previously known as Yumiko Miura. She asked, " What are you looking at." Hachiman knowing how she would respond said, " It was a email from Haruno it was a invitation to Yukino and Hayama 12 year anniversary I was gonna decline it either way because i've already gotten passed them and don't want to see them either way for what they did to me and what he did to you." Miura responded with, " Honey I think you should go and see why she invited you to begin with and don't worry about me I trust you and i've gotten past him already right now you are the most important person to me and that final okay go see what she wants but I think you should keep your occupation and status a secret." Hachiman responded with a okay and printed the invitation and started headed to the address dressed as a normal person. After the betrayal of Yukino and Yui the other person that Hachiman considered a close friend and potential love interest just like Yukinon He went down a dark path. He dropped out of college and started to be involved with yakuza activity. Even though he lost the ability to trust people in the beginning he gradually gained it back through his loyalty to companions in the yakuza and the godfather of it eventually it becoming the biggest, strongest, and most influential yakuza throughout japan. Big enough where politicians and the police will have to obey somewhat to what the yakuza says. On the deathbed of the yakuza boss he entrusted his family (side note yakuza's are normally mentioned as a family just like the mafia) to Hachiman due to his loyalty and the fact he took a bullet for him. After Hachiman inherited the Yakuza he never showed his face to the public or used his real name only going by alias like Godfather. His life took a 180 from becoming a loner, not rich, and disrespected to being respected, feared and rich. He gave his family and luxurious life and thanked them for not disowning him after he joined the yakuza.

This was just the intro and backstory of Hachiman next chapter will be about the backstory of Yumiko Miura and how she and Hachiman met and kindled their relationship to a point of marriage.

Taking Constructive Criticism to improve my story


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Oregairu Fanfic All rights and credits go to the original author this is just purely my version of how the story will end and go.

It was Finally High School Graduation and me and Hayama can finally leave school together and go to the same college together. He chose Medical science since he

wanted to become a doctor and I also chose Medical science since I wanted to be a nurse to support him. Nothing will hurt me more than anything and nothing

could've made me more grateful and happy then meeting him on that day. It was during our second year of college where I found out about Hayama' s true feelings

about and me and his true personality and character. I saw him meet up with a tall beautiful looking girl that had purplish hair and a face that I could never forget it

was Yukino Yukinoshita. I went over and hid behind a bush to hear what they heard and that day forward my life was never the same. "Yukino your parents went to

have a talk with my parents yesterday and talked about marriage and both agreed to our marriage they asked for my consent and i've accepted and agreed. What

your answer i've always like you ever since when we were little and was jealous of Hachiman because he did what i couldn't and he got your attention and romantic

interest so what your answer." Yukino replied with, " I thought you already had Miura" Hayama replied with " i've never like anyone other than you i've only stayed

with her to keep up with my good guy facade and you know it i've never liked anyone but you." Yukino replied with, " Sorry i still can't still forget him and i've never

had feelings for you either way." Hearing what She said Hayama said, " well it doesn't mattered I asked out out respect and curiosity but you can't decline because

both of our parents had this marriage arranged when we were kids it was just a matter of time." Yumiko hearing these words coming out of Hayama's mouth she ran

away quietly and crying because she thought Hayama was the one person that wouldn't betray her and her feelings. During middle school Yumiko was a subject of

bullying because of her grades calling her a nerd and loner. The results of this made her insecure about her relationship with her only friend who was a boy and she

developed a crush for him because he would defend her from the bullies. To her he was a white knight in shining armor. And that person was Hayama, Yumiko did

everything she could've to keep her relationship with Hayama and finally developed the courage to confess her feeling to him during 9th grade graduation and he

accepted. Hearing those words meant alot for Yumiko because she never thought he would've accepted and still doubted his answer because of her insecurities but

when she entered high school. She declined every advances from the boys trying to ask her out because she knew they were only attracted to her looks and not her

personally. But Hearing Hayama say he never had feelings for her and their relationship was just a facade she couldn't accept it and became depressed she broke up

with Hayama and eventually quit school. Now that she dropped out of school because of her depression her grades couldn't keep up and she had to find a job because

she was in debt of $100,000 from college tuition and had to pay it back. With nowhere to go and with no idea what to do with her life she started drinking became a

alcoholic. This is when she would meet her true white knight in shining armor and future husband she never would've thought due to their not so friendly relationship

during high school. This person was Hikigaya Hachiman the person she never really paid attention to and thought that he was weird and gross. While drinking in a bar

she couldn't stop drinking and couldn't stop crying because she felt betrayed and left alone eventually getting drunk and passing out. The bar she was drinking in

ironically was owned by Hachiman. That day after work He was tired and it was late at night it 11:00 pm Hachiman went to one of the many bars he owns to get a

drink and return home. Upon opening the door he saw a familiar face went to see who it was. Then realizing it was Yumiko he tapped her shoulder multiple time but

she wouldn't wake up. He told the bartender to put her bill on his tab and went to take Yumiko to his home since he didn't know where she lived and couldn't just

leave her there. In the morning Yumiko woke up and realized she passed out from drinking at the bar. She looked around and realized she was in a bed in a foreign

house. Quickly she checked her clothes and realized it wasn't messed with. She thought to herself that she was taken advantage of but wasn't. Realizing the situation

she got of the bed and left the room the thank the person for taking care of her and not take advantage of her. Upon leaving the room and head towards what looked

like a living room she saw a pair of eyes she thought she would've never see and expect.(Hachiman) "Morning you had a good sleep you passed yesterday at my bar

and wouldn't wake since I didn't know where you lived I took you to my home and let you stayed in my guess room and don't worry I didn't do anything inappropriate

to you." (Yumiko) "Thank you and sorry for passing out and yes I know you didn't do anything sorry for intruding but i'll take my leave and not disturb you."

(Hachiman) " It fine I've made breakfast for both of us since I thought you would've probably be hungry and if you don't mind I got a few questions for you" (Okay I"ll

take you up on your offer). With that Yumiko and Hachiman started to eat breakfast not before Yumiko going to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth

refreshing herself." At the table while they were eating breakfast Hachiman asked, " Why were you crying yesterday while drinking" Yumiko thought since he did take

care of her and did try anything with her she answered honestly and told Hachiman about everything. Upon hearing that she was betrayed and now looking for a job

since she had debt to pay he asked if she was interested in a $10,000 a month salary. Yumiko upon hearing this quickly agreed since she thought to herself she could

pay the debt off in a year and 2 month since it was a student loan there was no interest and she was still living with her parents. Yumiko wondering to herself why

would Hachiman do this for her since she never treated him friendly or like a friend. Hachiman answered with, " It because I also know the pain of betrayal way to

well with Yukino and Yui I sympathise with you and about your student loan don't worry i've got it covered give me a minute." Hachiman takes out his phone and

made a phone call to the bank she had taken the loan from and said " don't worry about your student loan it been paid off." Yumiko thought to herself when was

Hachiman this rich during high school he always dressed regularly and if he was riched he would've been the type of person to show off. Being curious and suspicious

she asked him what was his job. Hachiman normally tell the truth about his occupation chose to answer her honestly since he wouldn't want to betray her trust. "

Yakuza Boss of the Yamaguchi-gumi" Upon hearing those words Yumiko heart almost stopped she couldn't believe out of all jobs Hachiman was a yakuza boss of the

biggest and most influential yakuza in whole of japan. Now she knew how and why he offered a ludicrous paying job and taken care of her student loan. Nonetheless

she took the job she thought was gonna be dangerous but it was actually just being his secretary. After a few months of being together in public and private

Hachiman developed feelings for her because she treated like how Yukino and Yui would before they betrayed his feeling. So did Yumiko, Hachiman Paying her debt off

offering her a good job and treated her kind and sincere she also developed feelings for him and knew he was her true knight in shining armor. Feeling that both were

feeling mutual about each other Hachiman confessed his feelings to her and asked for her hand in marriage and Yumiko quickly agreed. After the confession They

shared a Passionate kiss and she gave him her first time that night and so did he. Much to Hachiman surprised he thought Yumiko gave her first time to Hayama but

nonetheless was happy he was her first and she was his first.

AN: I know this was way to long of chapter compared to the first one to explain Yumiko backstory but nonetheless i've hoped you enjoyed reading criticism always welcomed since it helps me improve me story. NEXT CHAPTER will be about Hachiman finally meeting his old crush and it gonna be a roller coaster of emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Oregairu Fanfic All rights and credits go to the original author this is just purely my version of how the story will end and go.

Answers To Some Reviews

1)Thu-Thanks for the honest criticism I will keep it in mind and improve my writing based off comment. TBH i'm new when it comes to writing stories.

2)CELL-From the reader's perspective it wasn't a betrayal but hachiman doesn't know about it I will go into greater details in this chapter. I chose childhood marriage because in my opinion you can disagree if you want political marriage is to cliche of a reason even tho I know childhood is also cliche but i chose the lesser evil in my opinion.

3)Guest you are entitled to your opinion and that fine if think this is a shit story don't read it no hard feelings i'm just gonna write what i enjoy.

Arriving at the address that was printed on the invitation much to his surprise he saw a lot of familiar faces that he was kinda happy to see and faces which he detested and faces he nevered have seen. Going up to the doorbell and ringed it a voice to familiar and sends chills down his spine answered. "Coming" When he saw the face that opened the door he knew to himself that trouble was arising and this was the calm before the storm. Haruno opened the door and welcomed him in with a smile he knew way to well to be genuine.

Before entering there were gazes that was locked onto Hachiman as if he was out of place or a complete stranger since a 12 year time gap is somewhat long and appearances changed. Nonetheless he ignored the gazes and walked in with his casual attire and not something fancy which he would normally wear but since he didn't want to cause questions if he met any familiar faces asking what his occupation was he dressed casually. Haruno introduced him to everyone that was present in the living room and not everyone there was too pleased to see him including Hayama, his parents, and yukino's parents. Iroha, Tobe, Rumi,Saki was happy to see a old classmate. Yui that was present with her husband was shaking relentlessly and sweating profusely even being on the verge of puking. Noticing his wife yui's husband glared at Hachiman thinking he was a threat. Not paying any attention to him he respectfully greets everyone there and before he could finish introducing himself yui ran to the bathroom because she couldn't hold it in anymore the agonizing feeling in her stomach. She felt like her stomach was being pierced after seeing him again after all those years and remember the face he had when she told him about her marriage but couldn't tell the truth. Hayama stands up and goes straight to Hachiman face and asked "WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU WERE NOT INVITED". Much to everyone's surprise but his and yukino's parent and Haruno. Tobe,Rumi,Saki,and finally Iroha was surprised to see the Hostile confrontation Hachiman and Hayama they thought those two always had a friendly relationship. " I came because I was invited by Haruno so if you were wondering ask her." Hachiman had a nonchalant attitude when he answered Hayama because one he couldn't care less to come and two he was the boss of the strongest yakuza in japan he has dealt with worse. Noticing his attitude his old classmate thought this was strange because the look on Hachiman face was something they've never seen before.

Upset with his attitude Yukino and Hayama parent asked him to leave as he was not welcomed. Before Hachiman could make his response Hayama intercepted him and said come to the backyard with me we got something to discuss. Amidst with all the talking and yelling Yukino was upstair preparing to greet her old classmates not expecting to see him. While going downstairs she hears someone throwing up in the bathroom and went to take a look and saw it was Yui. Thinking that she was pregnant since she was married for 10 odd years she went to ask Yui to see if she was okay and if anything was wrong but when she saw the red outline around her eyes she knew something was up. "What wrong why are you crying and puking" quickly grabbing a few pieces of paper towel she helped yui wipe her mouth and tears she took her to her room. "Hikki is here" Those three words that were uttered out of Yui's mouth shook Yukino to the core and made her stomach have a uneasy feeling afraid to what Hayama might do she taking Yui to take it easy in here and swiftly ran downstairs. Upon arriving she was greeted by her old classmates and both her and Hayama's parents. She quickly asked, " Where is Hayama and Hachiman" Before getting a answer from both respected parents they told her that they were in the backyard and Hayama was going to ask him to leave. Hearing those 4 words (ask him to leave) she quickly ran to the backyard and tried to intervene and to finally tell Hachiman the truth about her action and the promise that she broke.

"What is your occupation right now Hikigaya and how much do you make?" "The owner of a bar and I make enough to have a normal life why you ask" Hachiman didn't want to give away his true status so he told Hayama that he was a owner of a bar he didn't because he was but didn't want to say too much. "Well i'm the director of a private hospital I make around 12 million a year you think you can make Yukino happy with your pay and position with mine I can get whatever she desires so if your coming to take her away from me I suggest you leave or else you will regret it." "you done bragging about your life and one I want to get one thing straight i've gotten way past her and yui considering what they did to me it wasn't easy I got through it either way, for your information I didn't want to come it was nice to see some friendly face but when I saw your and yui's face you don't even know the blood that was boiling in my body I was invited and I only came because my significant other urged me to no need to tell you since you nevered care." with that Hayama said, " good the door is in the front i don't even need to tell you what happens if you get close to yukino do i make myself clear." With that hostile remark Hayama went back into the house and in the living room.

"Tch you lucky I was able to hold myself back if they weren't here you would've been sent to the hospital" Hachiman said to himself quietly. Just as he was about to leave Yukino stood in front of him with tears in her eyes and said, " it been a long time Hachiman i've heard what you and Hayama said before you go could you hear me out." Hachiman's face she getting annoyed when he saw her but was surprised when he saw tears come from eyes this was the first time he saw her crying. " Alright i'll listen but make it quick I just want get out of here and return back to my wife." Yukino hearing those words come out of his mouth couldn't keep it in and continued crying "Wife I see so you've gotten past us huh what can I expect you were always able to quickly get back up on your feet but i've never have I still love you Hachiman always have and always will." " Stop lying to yourself still love me always love me you're just as bad as your sister I always thought that you were different but your just like your sister lying and manipulative you know how much it hurt when you and yui betrayed me seeing you hold hands with Hayama looking like you enjoyed it even though you made a promise that you'll stay with me sorry but i'm not as naive and gullible as I once was." Yukino thought she would never hear those words come out of here only love and what made it worse was he showed hostility towards her when answering the looks in his eyes was something she never saw the rage in his eyes was clear and he wasn't gonna forgive what she done. " No Hachiman it not like that I was forced to if I didn't accept the proposal i would've been forced to return home and go back to the states and never come to japan ever again. And my feelings for Hayama was never genuine only to you were they ever were you gotta believe me and when i heard you suddenly dropped out I tried calling you but it kept on saying this number was unavailable please believe me i still love you and only you." "So you broke your promise because of that you didn't even come to me and talk if there was gonna be a way out but instead you took the easy way out sorry I can't reciprocate your feelings i've already got a wife i've loved dearly and she the same both of us were devastated because of you and your so call husband. " Both of us devastated you don't mean your wife is Yumiko Miura please no Hachiman please tell me your lying." "No because of your so called husband Yumiko almost gave up on life and I saved her we both despise you and your husband and if don't have anything to say i'm gonna take my leave and while your at it my answer is the same to yui I despise her tell her that when you see her what you two did to me was the most painful feeling ever." Just as Hachiman was about to leave Yukino ran and latched on to him and forced a kiss on him. Hachiman being took completely surprised pulled Yukino away and say, "Stop I don't love you anymore save that for your husband" leaving her there crying without feeling any remorse to what he said he quickly left the premise and started to head towards the door and continue walking to the front door. As he left and started to open the door and leave Haruno intercepted him and said, "you had fun and said what you want because I had fun" "Can it Haruno and this is the one and only time i'm responding to your email." With that remark he left and started walking towards his car. Before he could get in he could hear Hayama running towards him with his fist ready to punch and yell "HACHIMAN WHAT DID YOU DO TO YUKINO" since Hachiman has been through enough combat he dodged his punched easily and Hayama landed on the floor. Hachiman couldn't keep his laugh in and started laughing and said, " Too slow next try to not yell the person's name your trying to punch." Just as Hayama was going to go for a second punch BANG a noise anyone could recognize it was a gunshot.

AN) As always thanks for reading and cristisims are welcome be as blunt as you want. Next chapter is gonna be what happened after the gunshot and yukino's resolve.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a Oregairu Fanfic All rights and credits go to the original author this is just purely my version of how the story will end and go.

`Hearing the Gunshot everyone but Hachiman ducked. "Honey you alright" the person that said that was none other then Hachiman wife Yumiko Miura she got out of

the black limo surrounded by 5 armed bodyguards. "Yep just someone trying to punch me pretty funny tho by the way why are you here didn't you tell me to keep my

status under wraps and why did you order one of them to fire a gun?" "I thought you might wanted a ride back but i guess you drove and yeah i did tell you keep it

under wraps but I just couldn't keep my anger in after seeing him trying to attack you so who are all those people there." "It his family and our old classmates from

high school." To everyone shock but especially Hayama's "Miura is that you your so different and what are you doing with Hachiman and what with the armed

bodyguards." Ignoring what Hayama was saying she walked towards Hachiman and gave him a peck on the cheek and crossed her arms with his and responding with.

" This is my husband my true knight in shining armor that saved me from disparity not the fake one that one the ground now and the body guards are just my

husbands henchman." "henchman I thought he owned a bar why does he have henchmen's?" "let me answer that Hayama because of your wife and her friend yui

broke the trust I had so I chose to drop out of college only reason I pursed college was because of them but since they betrayed me there was no reason for me to

stay. So I joined the yakuza's and eventually inheriting it ever heard of the Yamaguchi-gumi yup that my yakuza." Upon hearing that name everyone including

Hayama himself was shaking with fear because anyone who lived in japan know that name. The one yakuza where the police can't even touch and has to pay respect

to their leader no one thought that out of all people Hachiman was the leader since the leader nevered appear in the public eye even if he does he's normally well

guarded and concealed. Yukino not knowing what going on but heard the loud bang hurriedly ran to the front door and see everyone in fear and saw a bunch a men

when Hachiman said that he was married to Miura now it was undeniable. Quickly running to her parents one the guards shouted "HEY YOU STOP MOVING OR I'LL

SHOOT" instinctively Yukino stop about to be in the brink of tears again she heard a voice she could never forget. "Stop let her go to her parents she's no threat."

"Okay boss as you wish should we silence these people so your identity and mistress's is kept a secret." "No need i'm pretty sure they won't utter a word of this" after

giving his order Hachiman let go of Miura hand and started walking towards Hayama and Yukino parents. Even Haruno who's normally calm couldn't keep her cool

because she never thought that Hachiman was a mob boss. "Mr and Mrs. Yukinoshita remember what you said that day to me" "No what did we say please spare us"

"Let me Remind you "Yukino that boy is not suited for you or us he's neither famous or rich leave him" remember those words i've never forgot and to top it all up I

thought your daughter was different I thought she would stay with me but she was just like you hmph I guess Manipulation does run in the family blood. But thanks

to her amazing betrayal of feeling and your magnificent decision of her marriage I used that as a driving force and obtained what I have today a beautiful and caring

wife who was also betrayed by your so call amazing son in law so I thank you for that. And now I will take my leave like you requested so rudely earlier, don't worry I

don't have any feelings for your daughter after what she did. In fact the only reason I really attended to this party was not because my wife urging me to come to but

to come show you how words can become a weapon and bite you back in the ass someday." "Quick tip to you Hayama never judge a book by it cover" Yukino never

thought that Hachiman will become a mob boss and a major one at that she was scared and feared that Hachiman would end everyone's life here but deep down she

knew he still had some sympathy in him. As She saw Hachiman and Miura Ride off in their limo she quickly ran to Hayama to see if he was okay. Even though she had

no romantic feelings for him she still cared as a wife to see if he was okay. "I messed up bigtime I never thought that he was a mob boss I shouldn't have said all

those things" Still Scared from what happend Hayama didn't respond to Yukino. Everyone there was still shocked for the first time in her life Yukino saw fear in both

her sister and her parents. Inside her she was somewhat happy to see them like this for all the things they had done to her. After a few minutes everyone returned

back into the mansion was still recovering her from their close to death situation. Yukino's parents then said "Yukino we can't have angered him don't you think he's

not the type of person to hold a grudge right please tell me he doesn't" as Yukino's parent begged for confirmation She answered with " I don't know i'm not sure if

that is the same Hachiman I once knew guess what we did has really changed him" after giving her parents her honest answer Yukino then remembered that Yui was

still in here room she wondered why she still hasn't came down yet worried for her she ran upstairs to check. Upon entering her room she saw Yui sitting in the corner

in the fetal position shaking fiercely and sweating profusely. Judging from her reaction Yukino guessed she must have heard everything. "Hikki is a mob boss, Hikki is

Married to Yumiko no that not true it can't be" Yukino trying to calm yui down couldn't keep her tears from coming out because she now thought that Hachiman now

was never reachable but she still wanted to try because she knew that Hachiman still had some feelings for her she noticed that he didn't immediately tried to pull her

away from the kiss. Yui now thinking to herself Hikki is gone he gone somewhere to where I can't reach him anymore but still I still want to tell him the truth and

convey my real feelings I can't do I what I did to him 12 years ago this is a sort of redemption to Hikki I must complete. After this climatic event everyone returned to

their respective homes and Hayama was in bed sleeping after Yukino gave him some sleeping pill since he couldn't calm down. After seeing that he was in deep sleep

yukino went her study room and contacted Hachiman via email she still kept it even after all these years as a memento of him and the fact that she could never forget

him. "Hachiman I know you probably don't want to see me but my feelings are genuine and if you have time could you meet me at the place where i first asked you

out for a date I need to show you something." After writing this email Yukino send it to Hachiman waiting for a response 2 minutes later she got one saying " fine this

is the last time i'm gonna meet you and i'll be there at 11:00 in the afternoon tomorrow if you're late for more than 10 minutes i'm leaving and nevering answering

you again." Glad that she got a response she prepared for tomorrow getting ready to bring the marriage proposal letter and the conditions written in the letter her

parents and Hayama's parents wrote and agreed to with both parents signature she was gonna confess everything hoping Hachiman will forgive her and give her a

chance to make up she was ready to even file a divorce and disown her family if situation arises just to be with Hachiman her true love.

Thanks for reading chapter 4 I don't know if I was able to create the necessary mood but I tried i'm new to writing so any criticism is greatly appreciated to improve my writing and no need to hold back if you see a mistake point it out and message me on how I can improve again thanks for reading and chapter 5 will be if Yukino's Confession will be accepted on not.


	5. Author's note

**Author's Note**

**Thank you for everyone who's reading the story so far and enjoying it I've gotten some comments on where I need to fix up so grammar so thank you for those. I understand some people might not like the story that also understandable everyone is entitled to their own opinion but I wanted to write a story where Hachiman was a dominant character instead of a passive character which the official author and most fanfiction authors portrays. The reason why I chose this personality for him was because Spoiler alert for anyone who miraculously never seen the anime the episode where Hayama pushed Hachiman to the wall and blamed him for making the student president cry because she didn't do her job I really wanted Hachiman to punch the Sh*t out of Hayama but I understood why the author made him like this because his overall character is not like that he is portrayed as a hero who helps other while hiding behind a evil facade. It was because of this one scene where I made his character like this. Once again thank you all for reading this story so far i'm planning to do 2 endings for this story one good and one bad if you guys are interested either message me to where i should or post a review. To be honest i've never expected people to like this story because I broke the norm to where Hachiman hates yukino and yui instead of loving them but then again I feel like there isn't enough of these fanfiction. I for one love these because i'm the type of person who likes the dark cruel side of reality because the emotion that you could feel as a reader is genuine and maybe be able to relate unlike the happy and bright ones because let be honest in reality high school romance is not like this where everyday is cheerful and happy sometimes it could be cruel and dark and that what I wanted to portray well at least the aftermath of it anyways. Sorry for the long rant this story is probably gonna be 10 chapter more or less maybe but nonetheless onwards to the next chapter let see if hachiman forgives Yukino after he sees and hears the whole story. **


	6. Chapter 5

This is a Oregairu Fanfic All rights and credits go to the original author this is just purely my version of how the story will end and go.

Inside his room Hachiman was thinking to himself "That kiss was that genuine no no it can't be if it was she would've never betrayed me like that she would have talked to me about her situation and asked for help, nope but instead she gave in yeah that kiss is fake it has to be" while Hachiman is thinking to himself Miura walks in seeing her husband zoning out, "honey honey Hachiman" hearing his wife call out his name he breaks out of his train of thought "what is it do you need anything?" " no I saw you zone out and you weren't hearing me until I called out your name is something bothering you?" "yeah Miura what would do if Yukino today kissed me and said her feelings for me was genuine and nevered loved Hayama i'm telling you this because I love you and I don't want any secrets between us since both of us has tasted the bitter feeling of betrayal." "well I'm glad you told me and i'm especially happy since you said there should be no secret between us as with Yukino kissing you and confessing her feelings for you I don't know and to be honest i'm a little scared. Im scared that she is gonna take you away from me but I trust you and I trust you know what to do." "Thanks Miura Don't worry you're the one I love the most I would never leave you no matter what and I'll make sure of that didn't you remember what we vowed during our wedding Death do us apart yeah only death can separate us." "okay im gonna go to bed now don't work to late and go to bed." Before leaving to go to sleep Miura gave Hachiman a kiss and then started heading towards there bedroom. Seeing his wife leave and her approval he gives Yukino his reply on what time to meet afterwards he also went to go to sleep.

Throughout the 12 year of marriage Yukino for the first time was able to go to sleep with a smile on her face because she was finally able to tell Hachiman her true feelings and show him her determination to be with him and that she wasn't lying about her claim of forced marriage. It was morning and Hayama woke up still affected by what happened yesterday but not as bad got ready to head to the hospital. "Yukino I'm off to work" that what he said outside but deep down since yesterday he couldn't get the thought of Yukino still harboring strong feelings for Hachiman so he decided to follow her all day today to confirm his suspicion. Seeing her husband leave Yukino quickly dresses up she wears the dress that she wore during the first date she meet Hachiman and she tied her hair with twintails and grabs the marriage proposal to show to Hachiman and leaves the house and starts heading to the location.

Hachiman went to his dressing room and decided to dress casually since it was a normal meeting in a mall and that when he remembered what he wore during his first date with Yukino and due to nostalgia he decided to wear the same. After he was done dressing up he told Miura what he was doing and where he was going to not break the trust she has with him and starts to head out. Hachiman greets his bodyguards and tell them that there off duty today and use the time to have fun or rest up. After dismissing his guards he decides to ride a bike because that what he did back then. If he was gonna wear nostalgic clothes might as well use nostalgic transportation and started to head towards the location.

Hayama following sees his wife leave the house dressed in clothes she never would wear when she's with him and sees a smile on her face that feels to real and joyful. But most importantly he sees their marriage proposal envolpe in her bag. Hayama couldn't help but wonder why Yukino has that in her bag and was happy. After following her he arrived and saw her with the last person he wanted to see her with. With anger boiling up in him he hides and decides to see and try to hear what Yukino is talking about with Hachiman. To see if Yukino is still truthful he calls her and ask her where she's at and if she is with anyone. Yukino answers with no one and says she is at the supermarket shopping. With that response Hayama took a picture of her encounter with Hachiman and continued watching.

"Your here Hachiman I expected you to not come but thank you and before we continue with why I asked you to come" Yukino goes and gives Hachiman a kiss and said, "I love you Hachiman always have and always will" "Yukino you have to stop this look i've gotten past it already you have to move on too you're already married and I am too" " I know but our marriage is fake I have no feelings for him I only have feelings for you Hachiman please believe look I have proof I was forced decide after reading it please just give me a chance." seeing tears in her eyes Hachiman couldn't deny her request and begins reading the Marriage Proposal " We the Yukinoshitas and The Hayamas agree that Yukino Yukinoshita and Hayato Hayama will marry once at the age of 18 to merge the families together and will move to the United States to register and hold their wedding their." (I guess she was telling the truth but still)(inner monologue) "Yukino this only tells me that were gonna marry him it doesn't tell me that you were forced to go the US if you denied your parents decision like you said got anything to prove that." " I do wait Hachiman look" Showing him the email that her mother sent "Yukino leave this Hachiman now and you will marry Hayato no matter what your decision is your still coming to the US if you decide to marry him you'll at least be able to comeback to japan and still be able to see your friends but if not you will never be able to return and about that boy we could hire someone to kill him when were in the US and not even the police could track it back to us." Seeing that email Hachiman is now uneasy and doesn't know how to respond he always thought that Yukino betrayed his feelings but now with undeniable proof he's conflicted with how he should feel. "Yukino I um... give me some time to think about this i'll go now" "okay see you" before leaving she gives Hachiman another kiss this time she felt that he wasn't too hesisatant to let go but did nonetheless. She thought to herself that she was finally able to somewhat reach him and it wasn't a impossible hurdle now. Hachiman now seeing her leave thinks to himself no I can't do this I can't betray Miura feelings no matter what we promised I think I should go home and tell Miura what happens before deciding what I should do.

Hayama Seeing His wife kiss him he was filled with absolute rage and the word CUCK in his head starting to head back home to hear his wife's explaination he calls Yui's Husband Tsukasa telling to be wary about Yui cause she might do the same thing. Upon getting his Phone call Tsukasa picks up, "sup Hayato whatchu need?" " Tsukasa im gonna give you a tip watch Yui remember that Yakuza boss the other day well my wife and yours were stuck in a love triangle back in high school and seeing him again she might do what my wife just did and confess her feelings." "Your Joking right I mean why would they be in a love triangle i mean either way it doesn't matter because my dad will take care of it if she does cheat so thanks for the warning but I trust her. I gotta go see you." And with that the conversation ended and Hayama returned home sitting in the living room waiting for Yukino.

Thanks again for reading Constructive Critisims is always welcome next chapter will be Yui's resolve on the matter


	7. Author's note 2

**To everyone wondering where's the next chapter it coming I'm just having my english teacher proofread it since everyone been saying grammar has been I issue i'm trying to make sure everyone enjoys the story and if not it still cool no hard feelings.**

**Responses to reviews**

**1)Here we are- Thanks for the comment and Yeah I got my english teacher to proof read my work now before posting.**

**2)A fan- I understand the spacing is weird I think it something wrong with converting word to the website because when for me in word it fine so i'll see if I can fix the issue if not I sincerely apolgize. And about the spacing I know what you mean So I'll try to intergrate it into my writing about the Yumiko and Hikigaya surfname i guess i messed up so i'll fix up on that thank you for the helpful critisim. **

**3)guest- Don't worry bud both Yukino and Yui will suffer severly and including certain males too but I won't get to far into it as with the power fantasy to it a bit too far I understand but I enjoy this version of Hachiman being powerful and almighty sticking up for himself and not be a wimp.**

**4)kingk7- Yeah I guess this story is cringy But I enjoy writing it and i'm gonna continue if you don't like it you are welcome to not continue to reading but everyone here is to have a good time writing or reading their desired version of a story that they like.**


	8. Chapter 6

This is a Oregairu Fanfic All rights and credits go to the original author this is just purely my version of how the story will end and go.

(Note This Following perspective happens after the events of Yukino and Hachiman meeting.)

Right now after the events of Hachiman appearance in Yukino's party Yui in her room has been quiet thinking to herself how she can confront Hachiman about their past conflicts. She still had feelings for him and when she was forced to marry her current husband now because of debt caused by her family she could never tell Hachiman the truth because her parents warned her that the family that she marrying into was a powerful underworld family and they cared for Hachiman safety especially Yui mom because she met the boy when yukino and him went to their house that one time when Yukino ran away from home and had nowhere else to go. She could tell that he was a nice kid. So in order to keep him out of trouble Yui had to lie to Hachiman and say something she never should have said to him.

(Flashback) "Hikki I'm sorry there nothing I could do about you and Yukino she made her choice to stay with Hayama because she never like you and neither did I we only stayed with you because We felt bad and those feelings that we had for you all those fun time they were a facade we never felt anything so this is it between the 3 of us now she's marrying Hayama and I'm marrying someone else too good bye." Watching Hachiman leaving with a angered face with tears coming out Yui quietly cried trying to hold it in so Hachiman couldn't hear her. "Sorry Hikki this is for the best I hope you'll forgive me someday."(Flashback Over)

"Hikki this time I'm gonna do the right thing I'm gonna tell you what happen and how I really feel"(inner monologue) Seeing that Hachiman was now the most powerful mob boss in Japan Yui felt that now even if she did tell him and her husband found out there was nothing he could do. She was ready to sacrifice herself even if she was caught and was accused of cheating she felt that she owed this much to Hachiman at least even if he doesn't forgive her she at least has some closure for herself.

Going through her old notebooks from High school Yui found the photo of the three of them when the were happy and were all in the service club. Looking at the back of it she found their contact information email and phone number. Realizing that the Hachiman might have changed email to forget about them she still took a chance and send him a message via email. "Hikki not Hachiman it been a while since we last met how long has it been 12 years yeah it been a while. I know you probably don't want to hear from me nor see me since that incident but give me a chance to explain everything. If you still have some feelings for me as a old friend back from the service club not romantic interest since you probably lost it all after what happen please meet me back in the mall where I saw you and Yukino buying a gift for my birthday." After finishing typing her email Yui send it. Not hoping for a response but still prayed 2 minutes later she got a response and immediately looked to see who send it. "It..it Hikki he actually responded." Tears were on the verge of coming out because she thought that it wouldn't have work but it did.

Hachiman's POV now

"Yukino Kiss F*ck it means nothing I can't have feelings for her again can I no after everything she has done no after everything that I had to suffer to get to this position no one kiss can't do it no." While Hachiman was internally conflicting with himself with Yukino's kiss Miura see's her husband in distress and goes to comfort him.

" What wrong Honey let me guess you met Yukino today and she told you something you didn't expect tell me what it is and i'll see if I can help no matter what it is i'll listen you helped me when I was in the dumps now it my turn not as a old classmate but your wife tell me what wrong?"(Hachiman) " Yukino showed me her marriage proposal and her condition on why she left me today. She was forced into it either she married Hayama in the states and return back to Japan or go back to the states and never be able to return. She kissed me again today and this time I felt something was wrong with me I tried so hard to forget them because I didn't want to remember the pain but now that I saw everything I don't know what to do with this feeling that resurging within me what should I do Miura I'm lost. She confessed her feeling for me and considering my position I could easily marry her but I don't know how to respond please help me." for the first time in forever Miura saw her husband on the verge in tears and was shaken. She always thought her husband was tough. She saw him execute people before and not blinked during the whole process but seeing him like this hurt her. "Hachiman Just remember whatever your decision I will respect even if you marry her it fine i'm sure she had her reason why she never told you back then even with that stipulation remember she probably was hurting throughout her 12 years of marriage I know I wouldn't be happy if I was forced to marry someone for 12 years who I have no feelings for. Whatever you do it fine with me okay as long as you think it the right choice I'll support it remember I'm your wife." With Miura assurance on the matter Hachiman knew what to do. "Okay i'll tell her my response whenever i'm ready now that i've seen Yukino circumstance I'm pretty sure Yui was probably in the same circumstance Miura get some rest after i'm done with this work i'll join you." "Okay night honey"(inner monologue) Should I tell Hachiman that i'm pregnant or not. No I should wait till the gender is confirmed not that it matters since he would love it regardless. Seeing his wife reside in their bedroom. He finished recording his monthly income report from all of his businesses. Just as he was about to turn off his computer he received a email.(Inner Monologue) wonder who it is can't be Yukino I know she's not the pushy type. Checking the received email Hachiman face was mortified because it was sent by Yui and knowing her she's probably gonna do the same thing that Yukino did. After reading the content of the email Hachiman thinks to himself. "I know that Miura said she'll support whatever decision I make but would this be going to far. I gave yukino a chance to explain I might as well give Yui a chance as a favor of once being together in the service club together. With that Hachiman replies back with I'll see you tomorrow at 10:00. And with that he resides back in to his bedroom and goes to sleep.

(Yui POV)

"Hikki accepted I guess I should get ready for tomorrow can't let Alex know about this." Just as she says this Alex being wary because of what Hayama told him earlier comes in to their bedroom and check on Yui. "Yui what are you doing your not planning on seeing that person are you. You know the consequences right If I find out." Being in this situation Yui doesn't know how to respond without raising suspicion "no of course not I was just sending Yukino a email about the place where we are going to go shopping and know I'm not seeing him I don't have any feelings for him remember your the only one I love and that final okay." Alex realized that she was nervous when she answered him so his suspicion grew but instead of calling her out right now he decided to follow her tomorrow when she gonna go shopping with Yukino and see if she's really going shopping.

It was morning and Yui was getting ready to go meet Hachiman. She knows she has no physical proof on hand to show Hachiman so she decides to take Hachiman to meet her mom today since they had a good and friendly relationship even if he didn't trust her he could at least trust her mother. Alex seeing Yui leave the door he followed behind her. Alex thought to himself if Yui was caught cheating then he will just kill her because he wasn't gonna walk around with the word Cuck glued on his name especially since he was a gang leader 3rd most powerful in japan. Even if he did kill Yui the Hachiman person wouldn't be able to trace it back to him and he shouldn't care since he has no feeling for his wife per say.

Arriving at the destination Yui greets Hachiman cheerfully "Hikki yahello" Hachiman hearing this could not forget since he heard that constantly back in high school. He responded with a hi since he wasn't too sure what Yui's motives were but regardless he still can't forget what she did. "Hikki I got somewhere to show you today once I take you there you'll understand are you willing to come it won't take much of your time" Hachiman wasn't busy today since his wife was handling all the business for him today he responded with "Fine where is it?" "It my parent's house I know whatever I say you won't believe and it understandable but at least here listen to my mom." Hachiman remembers that Yui's mom was a nice person so he gave her the benefit of the doubt and to be honest he still wasn't that trusting with Yui but he knows her mom means well so he agrees to come with her. Alex now arriving hides behind a vending machine and see's Yui seeing that Hachiman guy. He was furious and was ready to make his move but he still wanted actual proof so he waited and followed them. At Yui's parent house now they enter and was greeted by her mom. Yui mom seeing her daughter come visit was happy but was confused when she bought a unknown man with her that wasn't alex but regardless welcomed him with a friendly atmosphere. The three of them sit down in the living and she starts the conversation, "Yui who's this person your with today is he a friend ,a co worker?" "Mom this is Hachiman and we're here today because I want you to explain what happened back then I don't want to keep Hachiman from the dark anymore and this is redemption for me to what I did to him so please mom could you tell him what happened. And don't worry about him he's the yakuza boss of the most powerful yakuza in japan." Her mom hearing that was name she had a blank expression she couldn't process what was going on that nice boy was a Yakuza boss. But regardless of what she was feeling she guessed that even if she did tell him and Alex and his father found out they wouldn't be able to touch him so she starts explaining. Hachiman hearing this asks, " Please Auntie tell me what happened and to be honest I don't really trust your daughter right now I know you wouldn't lie so tell me what happened." With his response Yui's mom begins telling him what happened. "Well Hachiman remember my husband" "yeah speaking of which where is he." "He unfortunately passed away 2 years after Yui's marriage back then we were in debt because we couldn't afford to pay for his medical treatment and had to borrow a loan but no bank would lend us it because of our income and no relatives had the heart to help so with no options we went to a loan shark. That day when we went Alex Yui's current Husband was the son of the Yakuza family boss that owned that loan shark business. He took a interest in Yui and was willing to lend us the money for my husband treatment without paying it back on the condition of Yui marrying him. I had no choice but to accept and back then I knew she had feelings for you but forgive me for being blunt you were still a outsider and my husband was in need of money for treatment so I decided to take the offer and I didn't forget about you I knew if you found out you would try to help but I didn't want to get you involve so I decided to tell Yui to lie to you and say things she never meant to say because I cared for your safety and if anything happened to You I wouldn't know what to tell your parents so forgive me and her." Now hearing Yui side of the story Hachiman was once again conflicted he thought to himself "why didn't I try to find out why did I jump to conclusion". Noticing Hachiman lost in a train of thought Yui snaps him out of it and said "Hikki I hope you forgive me for what I did. I know this is already late but my feelings for you were always real and I only loved you just like Yukino" Hearing Yui say this he responded with, "I don't know how to respond Yui first Yukino now you too give me some time to think and i'll give you a response." and with that they both said their goodbyes to Yui mom and left. Before leaving Hachiman writes Yui mom a $1,000,000 check as a thank you for being nice to him back then. Now in the front door Yui said, "Okay Hikki thanks for listening today i'm gonna return home if you don't need anything else." "I'll drive you back home I got nothing to do today Miura is handling my business today so." "Okay i'll take you up on your offer."

10 minutes Prior to Hachiman and Yui entering Her mother's house Alex was waiting outside and saw him and Yui walking in. Remembering that Yui mom wasn't here at this time see is usually at the community center. Confirms that Yui was cheating on him. Immediately leaving the scene and returning home he calls his dad and tells him the situation. His dad tells him he'll handle it just go home and pretend that nothing happened with that he cynically returns home waiting for the good news. "NOBODY CHEATS ON MY SON AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! You go bring Yui to the warehouse and remember bring her alive." "Okay boss"

Now arriving at the street where Yui's house is at he stops about 7 houses down the street as to not draw any unnecessary attention. Yui get out of the car and tells Hachiman goodbye and starts to walk home. Just as Hachiman was about to leave he sees Yui get abducted and thrown into a black van and drove off. Seeing that he immediately chases it while callings his wife. "Miura Yui just got kidnapped by a bunch of people I'm chasing them right now send me 4 squads of footmen to my location" "Okay Hachiman remember be safe no matter what don't do anything reckless before they arrive." "You know me Miura I'm not dumb enough to walk into a dragon's nest without backup.

**Author Note) Once again thank you all for reading my story I don't know if this was a good cliffhanger or not but I tried and E for effort but anyhow next chapter is gonna be the split chapter route what I mean by that is it gonna essentially gonna be 2 of the same chapter but with different results because this chapter is gonna be the beginning to my good and bad ending. Be prepared the Good ending might be obvious but the bad ending takes a pretty dark turn and it might not be what you want to read if your not comfortable with suicide and mutilation and death. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
